Why Is This A Thing?
by Kirigiri Kyouko
Summary: Steven and Lapis Are friends who decide to get it on because teenage Steven doesn't know how to smex. Read and enjoy! Or don't.


**Dark: Hello, welcome to part four of the Halloween special!**

 **Moon: This is kind of porn, but it wasn't entirely meant to be that way... probably.**

 **Authoress: No, I woke up this morning and wondered how many people I could upset today. I apologize to everyone except for the people who are into this. Enjoy, or not.**

Ever since that fateful day when Pearl handed Steven the mirror, he had been best friends with Lapis. They had fought together against home world after she finally unfused with Jasper. Surprisingly the latter geek had chosen to join their side. It was strange, having the cheeky puff stay with them, but Steven didn't mind. Sometimes there would be nights when Lapis would cry or at the very least wants to. So the two of them would escape together into the room of Steven's mother.

They would often just hang out and laugh. One of the funniest things; at least according to Lapis, was pulling pranks on Peridot. The gem was usually obliging, but she would viciously prank them in return given half the chance. And so that's how they spent their days together. They would fight monsters, comfort eachother, play games, and pull pranks.

Well that is until Steven went through puberty. It all started one night in his room. He had been reading a little racy books for a while. In fact Connie had even recommended a few of them to Steven. Still, Steven was a bit confused. "How exactly did those things work," was an internal question that he'd had for a while. He couldn't ask Garnett, that would just be weird. Steven definitely didn't want to hear about all of Amethyst's conquests, and Pearl... well there was too much there to even start. Maybe Connie? No that would be way too awkward, and Jasper would probably have no clue what sex even is.

In fact, she would probably give Steven some very bad advice. Jasper was good at that, such as the time she suggested that Steven just needed to go fight bears in order to develop his fighting techniques. No, Lapis was definitely the best person to ask.

It took a few weeks, but eventually the right moment occurred. "Um, Lapis... I have a question," Steven half-asked nervously.

"What is it Steven?" She asked in slight concern, sitting up from the pink cloud they'd been lounging against.

"I dunno, it's a pretty awkward question..." Steven trailed off. "N-never mind, forget it. I-I can ask s-someone else," he muttered nervously and then threw in an awkward laugh.

"Steven, I'll never know if I can help you unless you tell me," she tells him earnestly. "Plus we've talked about plenty of awkward things before. Just tell me," she pleaded, and Steven couldn't say no to that face.

"Do you know... um... h-how humans h-h-have sex?" He asked her with all the subtle grace of elephant ballet.

Lapis just blinked at him for a moment. "Of course, that's easy. I could show you before your bedtime even," she offered pleasantly.

"No, that's okay, I just wanted to know how. You don't have to do that for me," he told her hurriedly.

"Oh Steven, you should have figured this out by now. I do things for you because I want to, not because I have to. That's part of being best buds, right?" She asked him for confirmation, with an ironically innocently curious gaze.

"I guess," he agreed, and Lapis instantly brightened. It wasn't all that often that Steven allowed her to do something for him.

"Perfect! Let's get started then. First we take off all of our clothes," she instructed Steven. He nodded and began taking off all of his clothes. Lapis's part was a bit harder. She never really grew any defining human features. She liked he hair, and she wanted her breasts to be noticeable but not overly present. Still, she had never put nipples on them or created vagina before. For that matter, she'd never made a penis before either, but perhaps it would be easier for the first time if they were different genders.

By now Steven was completely undressed, and Lapis had to hurry and shift. She did so quickly. "Okay so what do we do now?" Steven asked awkwardly.

Lapis shook herself out of her thoughts, "there's generally foreplay of some kind. I don't really know what you're into, but I know the room probably won't allow for what I'm into. So how about we just try this using our bodies okay?" She seemed slightly nervous and gave Steven some of her pretty serious puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Lapis, where do I touch you then, for this 'foreplay.' I want to do it right," Steven says with determination. She carefully pulled his hands around her back. He made gentle rubbing motions in the same general area. "Is this good?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah," she responded, making similar rubbing motions to Steven's. Then she daringly moved her hands to his stomach. She teasingly ran them up and down his chest, then nearer to his crotch before ghosting away.

"Should I be doing more?" Steven asked her nervously. His hands stopped for a moment with his uncertainty.

"No," Lapis immediately responded. "Well not unless you want to," she added after a brief pause. With a nod from Steven, she hummed softly. What would be normal for humans in this situation? Suddenly it hit Lapis, "you could gently rub my breasts," she responded softly.

Steven nodded and tried that. At first he did it way too hard, and Lapis winced. After that he was so gentle that it nearly drove Lapis nuts. He kept circling his thumbs lightly over her breasts, and it felt better than Lapis thought it would. She couldn't take it anymore and moved her hand down to start stroking Steven.

He groaned and fell back on the clouds. Lapis made sure to follow him until she was certain that he was hard enough. "Are you ready?" She asked him. She was on her hands and knees, hovering over his body, waiting for the okay. With a nod, she plunged downward. He actually wasn't a bad size considering how youngish was. He almost made Lapis's tummy feel full, and it was a pleasant feeling.

After some time to adjust, she started moving hard and fast. She honestly liked the brutal pace more than an agonizingly slow one. She kept rocking her hips back and forth at a brutal pace until Steven's um, extremities hit a special spot inside of her. Lapis couldn't help but groan at the sensation. Steven blushed from her face and noises, but they were both too far gone to mention it.

Eventually, they reached an almost mutual orgasms together. Lapis flopped over from her riding position and spent her time mutually catching her breath with Steven. "So?" She finally asked.

"I think I understand it now, thanks Lapis," he responded a little heavily. "You really are the best," he added in gratefully.

"We are best friends after all," Lapis responded with a giggle. Perhaps they could do this again sometime. Well at least that was the hope of Lapis. She found it nice being that close with someone she cares about.


End file.
